Blackmail from the Alpha
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short Story. Sam finds out about the crush that Seth has on Jacob and use that as a leverage for his pleasureable needs. Should I say blackmail? Sam/Seth. Mature audiences only! proceed with caution!


_**Blackmail from the Alpha**_

**By Annabelle naughty princess Rose**

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just a fan.

**Summary:** Short story. Slash! Sam finds out about the crush that Seth has on Jacob and uses that as a leverage to satisfy himself. Should I say, Blackmail? Sam/Seth. Mature themes.

**Author Notes**: Just an idea of mine that I thought would be very interesting to do. Hope it was worth it.

**Also,** I am working on a Seth and Irina story. Be on the lookout for that.

**Double also**, I must warn you that this is a Slash story. Male/Male pairing. If you are offended by this nature, resume from reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone has a secret. Something that a person keeps away from others. Whether the secret is good or bad, it doesn't matter...unless if it was a life or death situation. Secrets are used to cover the truth. To cover their real personality...

For 15-year-old, Seth Clearwater that was the tip of the iceberg. Not only that he was a werewolf, but he was a little what Paul calls ''Fruitty on the side.'' Yes he was gay and was not ashamed of it...to himself at least. No one not even his sister Leah knew, which was funny considering the idea that they had the ability to read each others minds. I guess Seth thought that he was doing a good job not to put any thoughts out to her or any of the rest of the pack...or so he thought.

So when he begin to develop feelings for his close friend Jacob Black, he had set his hormones into over drive. even though Jacob was like a brother to him, he loved everything about him: His muscular build, his sexy eyes, those delicious pouty lips. He thought he was going to faint. There was only one problem: Jacob wasn't gay. That's obvious. he was so busy these days moping around Lapush with this same sob story about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. It was getting a little extreme for him to go through and to be sexually frustrating as well. So there was one thing he could do, stare at him and try his best not to be think of any dirty thoughts about him.

Sam Uley, on the other hand had another agenda. He had a wonderful fiancée and he was the head leader of the pack. Which secretly, he uses this position to manipulate his pack brothers, especially when he catches them in the most inappropriate moments. One of which, when he unexpectedly caught Seth jerking off in the forest one night and he got a glimpse of what he was fantasizing about. Seth had never been embarrassed in his life, except the time where he had walked on his sister in the shower. This was nothing compare to this. Especially when he remembers looking at the expression on Sam's face and the way he slowly licked his lips…

Every since then, Seth tried his best not to be around Jacob and Sam, especially when they are in the same room together. The other were suspicious of his odd behavior, but Seth cover it with lie that he was sick and didn't want to speared to anyone. So they brought into it.

He felt like he need to get away far away as possible.

But with Sam, on his tail since the altercation, seem impossible. After a week in a half of ducking from the older wolf, he failed when Sam managed to corner him one afternoon while the others were participating on other activities.

And there he was, in the eve of the night, on his hands and knees slowly bobbing his head up and down on the massive length, listening to the groans and moans from above.

"Oh…yes…"

Grabbing his hair, Sam pushed his mouth down further on him, causing the young teen to gag reflex. He was so big and he smelled awful. The smell of sweat and spunk was enough to make him throw up. He should come clean with the whole thing. Tell everyone about his sexuality and suffer the consequences and prepare for the responses . He felt like he didn't have a choice, to keep Sam quiet about his secret he was forced to be his cock sucking bitch.

"Fuck!" Sam breathed. What a good little cock sucker you are…Jacob would be one lucky guy to have a mouth that was this talented."

It was a lie. Jacob would not be proud. He would probably be repulsed and never wanted to talk to him again. He couldn't bear to imagine what would happen. He shut his eyes tight trying to concentrate on his task. To rush Sam's orgasm, he used his hands to grasp and stroke his length in time with his mouth. Sam bit his bottom lip as he felt his orgasm approach. Calling out Seth's name, he announced his orgasm, jerking his hips upwards, feeling Seth's mouth with the sticky white substance. That was too much for him. Almost immediately he removed his mouth and spit out the excess cum, wiping his mouth and standing onto his feet.

"That was fucking awesome!" He breathed wiping his face. "Next time, you have to learn to swallow. You don't want to disappoint Jacob do you?"

Watching Sam put himself back on his pants and stand into his feet, the alpha male say no more as he phrased his dark wolf form disappearing into the dark forest. Leaving Seth in tears.

The worst was yet to come…

The End.


End file.
